


Life On Mars?

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamlike, F/M, Future Fic, Lemon, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, What-If, Yes but can you call it polyamory when Hollow Ichigo is basically a side of Ichigo?, i dunno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Fino a pochi istanti prima di addormentarsi era nel letto di casa sua, abbracciata al suo ragazzo dopo aver trascorso con lui, beh… una serata un po’ movimentata. Ma adesso non c’è il buio consolante della notte attorno a lei, né il materasso caldo sotto la sua schiena e tantomeno il corpo di Ichigo premuto contro il suo.Adesso c’è quel cielo azzurro come se fosse giorno sopra ma innanzitutto sotto di lei. Abbassa lo sguardo e osserva i piedi nudi che incedono letteralmente nell’aria, sfiorando quella che dovrebbe essere la volta celeste di un mondo che le pare non avere alcun punto di riferimento. O almeno così crede.Orihime si ritrova proiettata in un mondo sconosciuto, subito dopo essersi addormentata? Dove si trova? E, soprattutto, perché Ichigo è così strano con lei?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sono riuscita a scrivere una HichiHime incrociata con una IchiHime, perché Hichigo è Ichigo, è il suo istinto (e questo spiega perché nella fanfic Orihime o chiami così e perché io ho deciso di usare il nome Ichigo, dato che nel manga afferma di non aver nome e di essere una parte di lui). È bastato narrare gli eventi in quello che credevo essere il "mondo interiore di Orihime", tanto la mente umana non è un'esclusiva di Ichigo e, tra l'altro, ho inserito l'avvertimento "What... if?".  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #049.Fiori

«Dove… C’è nessuno?».

È un richiamo senza suono quello che fuoriesce dalla gola di Orihime e si espande nello spazio azzurro che la circonda tutta sotto la punta dei piedi fino a dove la linea dell’orizzonte si estende di fronte ai suoi occhi.

È confusa.

Fino a pochi istanti prima di addormentarsi era nel letto di casa sua, abbracciata al suo ragazzo dopo aver trascorso con lui, beh… una serata un po’ _movimentata_. Ma adesso non c’è il buio consolante della notte attorno a lei, né il materasso caldo sotto la sua schiena e tantomeno il corpo di Ichigo premuto contro il suo.

Adesso c’è quel cielo azzurro come se fosse giorno sopra ma innanzitutto _sotto_ di lei. Abbassa lo sguardo e osserva i piedi nudi che incedono letteralmente nell’aria, sfiorando quella che dovrebbe essere la volta celeste di un mondo che le pare non avere alcun punto di riferimento. O almeno così crede.

Un refolo di vento, gentile e tiepido come una sera d’Agosto, le solletica piano le gambe e increspa il bordo della gonna fino a sollevarlo. Orihime abbassa lo sguardo, rendendosi conto solo ora che non è nuda ma indossa un vestito di cotone bianco, la gonna ampia che scende morbida sulla pancia e sui fianchi e due bretelline sottili che le incorniciano le spalle, sostenendo a stento la stoffa leggera che le comprime il seno prosperoso.

È la stampa a motivi floreali che decora il tessuto – piccole margherite gialle – a ricordarle che lei conosce quell’abito: glielo ha regalato suo fratello Sora tanto tempo prima. Quello che non capisce è perché sia fuori dalla carta di riso che lo protegge nel fondo di uno dei cassettoni del suo comò e come mai le vada ancora qualcosa che ha indossato per l’ultima volta quando aveva otto anni.

Si liscia appena le pieghe che increspano la gonna ed è allora che coglie, con la coda di uno dei suoi enormi occhi ambrati, qualcosa che sfreccia alla sua destra. Le ci vuole qualche secondo per cogliere quello svolazzo scuro che le passa accanto alla guancia, scompigliandole appena le lunghe ciocche di capelli.

È una… libellula?

Orihime inspira piano e si porta una piccola mano bianca alla bocca. L’aria profuma di buono, un odore che non saprebbe spiegare secondo le comuni categorie logiche ma che le riscalda incredibilmente il cuore in petto. È come l’odore di una fetta di pane caldo appena spalmata di un generoso velo di marmellata d’azuki; come l’odore di casa, dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata trascorsa al lavoro, l’attimo che le invade le narici quando apre la porta; come l’odore della federa del cuscino il giorno dopo che Ichigo ci ha dormito sopra e che le spiace sempre un po’ mettere a lavare. È tutte queste cose mischiate e messe insieme e forse anche qualcosa di più ma Orihime è confusa e non riesce a discernerle tutte.

Soltanto la seconda libellula che le passa accanto la convince a spostare la sua attenzione su un’altra questione. Stavolta si accorge della natura dell’oggetto nero che fluttua nell’aria, perché va a posarsi delicatamente poco sopra la sua testa, lì dove dovrebbe esserci quell’altro pezzetto di cielo.

C’è qualcosa d’innaturale nella posizione che assume ma la ragazza riesce a rendersene conto soltanto quando osserva la propria immagine riflettersi nella superficie blu che la sovrasta. Osserva i minuscoli cerchi concentrici che si allargano sotto le zampe dell’insetto e le increspature lievi che si susseguono a ogni nuova bava di vento.

È… acqua?!

E la libellula vi è perfettamente poggiata sopra, mostrandole il dorso e le ali, come se fosse al contrario, anzi, no… È lei ad essere al contrario!

Orihime allarga le braccia e comincia a muoverle contro il suo corpo, improvvisamente spaventata, già temendo che questa nuova consapevolezza le faccia perdere completamente l’equilibrio, sprofondandola in basso. Oppure in alto, dipende da quale prospettiva si decide di osservare la situazione a dir poco strampalata in cui si è ficcata senza neanche sapere come. Ma nulla si muove, tutto resta uguale e lei si ferma, lasciando le braccia sospese in aria e lo sguardo fisso sul suo riflesso deformato nello specchio d’acqua.

È strano, perché non le finisce tutta addosso? Se quello è il sopra, il buon senso vorrebbe che la massa d’acqua cada verso il basso, no? Eppure non sembra che questo mondo si adatti alle norme più elementari che regolano il mondo normale.

Orihime, un po’ incuriosita e un po’ timorosa, solleva allora un braccio e sfiora appena l’acquitrino misterioso, accorgendosi al tatto che, sì, non è altro che semplice acqua. È fresca ma non fredda, è un contatto estremamente piacevole e, non appena ritira un po’ le dita, segue il suo movimento e si arrotola in una spira serpentina attorno all’indice.

La ragazza la guarda divertita e abbassa un altro po’ la mano, tirandosi dietro una scia trasparente che le si avvolge attorno al polso e segue il suo movimento ampio, fino a disegnare un cerchio nell’aria azzurra che la circonda. Le grandi iridi ambrate s’illuminano di una luce sorpresa – come quelle di una bambina che ha appena trovato un nuovo gioco – e poi la scia d’acqua riprende il suo percorso all’indietro, frantumandosi in una miriade di gocce sottili e risalendo velocemente verso l’acquitrino.

Anzi, vista la sua grandezza, sembrerebbe essere più un lago o un mare, perché si estende a perdita d’occhio sopra di lei, senza una fine apparente. Non ha ulteriore tempo di guardarsi attorno perché la libellula sopra di lei spicca un volo improvviso e sfreccia via rapida, mentre l’acqua si increspa, questa volta non per colpa del vento, e si contorce verso il basso fino ad aprirsi in una voragine che cola acqua verso l’alto, uno spettacolo stranissimo che le strappa un sussulto sorpreso.

Quella che le si para dopo davanti agli occhi è una figura in controluce – oscurata dai raggi di un sole che dovrebbe essere chissà dove ma che lei non riesce a scorgere – e una massa di capelli di cui non distingue il colore ma ben ne intuisce la forma.

«Ichi… go…?».

La testa scatta all’indietro, lanciando attorno a sé gocce dense e rapide come proiettili, che si staccano violentemente dalle ciocche appuntite e scompigliate che spuntano dal capo, sparate in mille direzioni diverse.

«Ti ho trovata!» esclama il ragazzo, l’acqua che scivola in rivoli sottili su per la fronte e le sopracciglia, lungo la linea del naso fino a curvarsi attorno alla bocca e sulle guance e scorrere più in alto.

Orihime vorrebbe rispondergli qualcosa ma non riesce ad articolare una singola sillaba perché il ragazzo solleva un braccio altrettanto gocciolante e le afferra la mano ancora tesa verso l’alto in una presa sicura attorno al polso.

«Su, vieni, non voglio mica perderti di nuovo!».

C’è qualcosa di strano nella voce di Ichigo: è la sua, non c’è alcun dubbio, ma è più tagliente e aggressiva del solito, quasi il ringhio basso di una fiera a stento addomesticata. L’ha già sentito quel tono di voce uscire dalla sua gola ma non le riesce di ricordare né dove, né quando, né perché.

Non può soffermarsi su quel dubbio più a lungo: il suo corpo è quasi costretto a seguire – come trascinato da un’improvvisa forza di gravità – il braccio del ragazzo. Non la sta tirando, non sta facendo alcuna pressione, Orihime si trova semplicemente a cascare verso l’alto come se stesse precipitando in basso, e si tuffa completamente in quell’acqua fresca che le accarezza la pelle, richiudendosi sotto i suoi piedi e intrappolandola totalmente.

Prende più fiato che può un attimo prima che il suo capo sfiori il pelo dell’acqua e se ne resta per qualche istante a battere le mani per riguadagnare l’aria aperta, allontanandosi però così sempre più dalla superficie.

«Ma che fai?! Dai, apri quella bocca e piantala! Posso respirarci persino io qui sotto, figurati tu!».

Il ragazzo fissa con aria divertita le guance assurdamente gonfie di Orihime e le palpebre strette all’inverosimile che si aprono all’improvviso, rivelando uno sguardo smarrito, un po’ per il precipitare degli eventi e un po’ per quel tono spazientito che Ichigo non usa mai con lei, neanche quando combina i peggiori disastri. Apre la bocca per rispondere al suo richiamo e la richiude immediatamente, terrorizzata all’idea di inghiottire acqua, ma la realtà è che null’altro che aria attraversa le sue labbra.

Inspira lentamente e con sospetto e si meraviglia di come non stia soffocando, l’aria che entra nei polmoni ed esce dal naso condensandosi in bolle sottili che si allargano nell’acqua che li circonda. Le ci vuole qualche istante per ambientarsi e accorgersi che Ichigo le sta ancora tenendo un polso e… c’è qualcosa che non va proprio in lui.

«Ichigo… perché sei tutto…».

«Che dici, la troviamo una via d’uscita o vogliamo restarcene a fare le sirenette in mezzo all’acqua, Principessa?».

Il braccio del ragazzo scivola attorno alla sua vita e la stringe con un fare tanto insinuante che Orihime non può fare a meno di arrossire impercettibilmente e si ritrova ad annuire appena, mentre lo sente chinarsi e schioccarle un bacio sulla fronte. È un bacio denso e stordente, come tutti i suoi movimenti mentre la conduce contro il suo fianco, nuotando rapidamente verso l’orizzonte. Ichigo le fa sempre un po’ quell’effetto, nonostante siano ormai fidanzati da quasi un anno neanche l’abitudine sembra sconfiggere del tutto la carica d’adrenalina che la sua vicinanza le provoca.

Però in questo momento l’effetto si moltiplica per cento, perché… Non sa spiegarsi bene il perché, sembra che il ragazzo si comporti in maniera più _fisica_ del solito e la mano affondata con forza nel suo fianco lo testimonia perfettamente.

Attorno a lei l’acqua azzurra si colora di sfumature verde smeraldo e quelli che sembrano petali di ciliegio fluttuano nello spazio, formando vortici e scie colorate che attirano il suo sguardo curioso. Brillano, illuminati dalla luce di un sole che proviene non dall’alto ma dal basso e contribuisce a rendere l’atmosfera che li circonda ancora più surreale di quanto non sia già di per sé.

«Oh, finalmente! Certo che ‘sto posto è proprio assurdo!» commenta piccato il ragazzo al suo fianco e Orihime sbatte le ciglia, stupita da come il compagno sia così più impaziente e sbrigativo del solito.

Con lei sempre un po’ si trattiene, la ragazza lo percepisce bene e le dispiace, perché non vorrebbe che Ichigo si contenesse in sua compagnia, neanche fosse costantemente sotto pressione. Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, tuttavia, perché è pur sempre una sua libera scelta come agire in sua presenza e lei non vuole costringerlo né in un senso né in un altro.

«Co… cosa… finalmente?» esclama con un filo di voce ma il suono si staglia chiaro, come se non si stesse propagando attraverso l’acqua ma esplodesse direttamente dentro le loro teste. In effetti anche poco prima la voce di Ichigo le è risuonata non nei timpani ma nel cervello, come se la stesse sognando invece che ascoltarla dal vivo.

«Mmh… La riva… È lì! Non la vedi?» si limita a borbottare annoiato il ragazzo, sollevando il braccio libero e indicando una striscia erbosa di un verde smeraldo brillante che si delinea pian piano all’orizzonte.

Orihime annuisce e stringe istintivamente le mani attorno al braccio che la cinge, strappando così un sorriso compiaciuto al compagno. Gli piace quando la ragazza lo tocca, gli piace la gentilezza estrema con cui gli sfiora la pelle e il modo in cui gli fa venire letteralmente i brividi già solo premuta contro di lui.

E ha voglia di dirglielo.

Sbatte i piedi e con un colpo di reni si spinge più in basso, affiorando finalmente alla superficie e trascinandosi dietro Orihime. Non è sulla riva che si trovano a scivolare, tuttavia. Appena si staccano dal pelo dell’acqua, ricadono lentamente sulla volta celeste sotto di loro.

Si ritrovano completamente zuppi a fissare lo spettacolo di gocce che fluttuano verso l’alto, ricongiungendosi al laghetto e abbandonandoli un secondo dopo l’altro. Lo sguardo della ragazza si sofferma quasi per caso sulla striscia erbosa scorta sott’acqua. È un vero e proprio prato verde quello che sorge dalle acque sopra di loro, di un verde chiaro e tenero come quello dei virgulti. Qualche libellula solitaria vi svolazza sopra, poggiandosi su puntolini colorati che spuntano qua e là e nient’altro sono che… fiori.

Ma non sono fiori nella loro completa maturazione, più che altro boccioli ancora timidamente rinchiusi nei loro petali stretti. Hanno dei colori accesi e brillanti, se si schiudessero completamente, dalle loro corolle potrebbe anche distinguerne la specie ma, chissà perché, tutto in quel prato sembra ancora giovane e immaturo, sporco appena di rugiada come se la notte fosse appena passata.

«Ma che fai, guardi i fiori?».

Orihime riporta l’attenzione sul ragazzo con un gesto colpevole, pentendosi di averlo trascurato per abbandonarsi alla vista dello strano panorama che li circonda ma ciò che vede la fa sussultare. Ichigo indossa la sua tenuta da Shinigami o almeno, dovrebbe essere lei se non fosse per il trascurabile particolare che è… tutta bianca.

Anche Ichigo è tutto bianco, dalla testa ai piedi, dalla punta dei capelli alle iridi e Orihime sbatte le palpebre con immensa perplessità. Cosa gli è mai accaduto per perdere tutti i colori caldi che lo contraddistinguono? Che fine hanno fatto i suoi capelli arancioni, la sua pelle rosea e le sue iridi castane?

«Li… li guardavo perché è strano che… che un prato stia sopra… sopra la testa e… cosa… perché…».

La ragazza deglutisce a vuoto, profondamente imbarazzata dallo sguardo fisso che il compagno le sta rivolgendo, ma non riesce a chiedergli il perché di quella stranezza, quasi ritenendola una domanda poco carina da porgli.

«Ma che strano è strano! Qui siamo nel tuo mondo, Principessa, è roba che ti gestisci tu, mica io! Questo posto fa un po’ come cavolo gli dici tu, a quanto pare fiorellini e insettini volanti devono piacerti davvero tanto!».

A questo punto Orihime vorrebbe porgli tante domande: vorrebbe chiedergli perché è così più brusco del solito, cosa sia questo “suo mondo” a cui lui allude e perché – se davvero dipende da lei – è tutto così assurdamente sottosopra.

Una sola domanda, però, le affiora alle labbra con prepotenza.

«Ma tu… tu perché sei tutto bianco… Ichigo?».

Il compagno le sorride, un sorriso affilato e compiaciuto come quelli che normalmente non gli ha mai visto fare. Ichigo sorride disgraziatamente poco, è un fatto, ma non ha mai visto un ghigno simile allargarsi sul suo viso. Non rivolto a lei, per lo meno. Ha qualcosa di famelico, qualcosa per cui rabbrividisce non sa se di paura o di piacere.

«Perché _qui dentro_ posso venirti a trovare solo in questo modo, Principessa. E, prima che me lo chiedi, no, non è un sogno, è tutto vero. Solo che sta accadendo _dentro di te_ ».

Ha fretta di mettere in chiaro questo particolare, perché Orihime deve essere cosciente che quello che sta accadendo non è un frutto di una delle sue fantasie strampalate. È lui che è andato a cercare la sua Principessa perché il suo Re smidollato non gliela fa vedere abbastanza. Quello stupido bastardo represso sembra avere paura persino di toccarla e dire che loro la desiderano così tanto… Non si stancherebbe mai di tenersela stretta fra le braccia o di farci l’amore o semplicemente di guardare quel suo corpo tanto invitante, proprio come sta facendo ora…

Orihime se ne accorge, si accorge del suo sguardo fisso che scivola giù dal suo viso e si ferma sotto il collo, lì dove inizia il suo seno prosperoso. Soltanto ora si concentra sul suo vestito e nota ciò su cui l’attenzione del ragazzo si è tanto devotamente appuntata. L’acqua le ha completamente incollato il tessuto alla pelle che, così bianco e sottile, mette perfettamente in rilievo ogni singola curva del suo corpo come se fosse nuda e, peggio ancora, sotto l’abito non indossa assolutamente alcun genere di intimo.

Le viene spontaneo sollevare le mani e coprirsi un po’ il seno e un po’ il ventre, nonostante Ichigo l’abbia già vista senza vestiti. È una forma di pudore quasi fuori posto ma è più forte di lei, soprattutto se il compagno la guarda in quel modo tanto intenso, e lei ha quasi paura che stia per giudicarla, perché certamente ha trovato qualcosa che non va nella sua persona.

O forse non è così.

Il ragazzo abbassa le lunghe mani bianche e le afferra i polsi, scostando con delicata impazienza le braccia. Non vuole perdersi la vista di un singolo centimetro del suo corpo tanto morbido e formoso. È così appetitosa con il suo rossore appena accennato sulle guance e i seni tondi e pieni che spuntano orgogliosi al di sotto dell’abito ancora umido e poi, ancora, con quei suoi fianchi larghi che tante volte vorrebbe percorrere in punta di dita e quel ventre così caldo, che sembra fatto apposta per accogliere lui e soltanto lui. Gli viene voglia di mangiarla, un morso dopo l’altro, e, ad assecondare quel pensiero, giunge la punta bluastra della lingua che lecca affamata le labbra pallide.

Orihime nota quel gesto e arrossisce ancora, stavolta per la sorpresa, perché una lingua di quel colore non l’ha mai vista prima, ma tutte le sue perplessità se ne vanno via con la brezza che li accarezza e li circonda quando il compagno si china sul suo viso, riportando lo sguardo dritto sui suoi occhi.

Percepisce nettamente l’esasperante tensione che corre fra i loro corpi. È una corrente elettrica sottile che Ichigo cerca sempre di stemperare, con i gesti o con le parole, ma che in questo momento non fa nulla per diluire, anzi. Gliela preme tutta contro, come una mano invisibile che le affonda le dita in petto e rimesta rapida contro il suo cuore, spedendole l’adrenalina giù per la pancia e lungo le gambe e su per la gola fino alla testa, finché non trema in preda a una vera e propria pelle d’oca.

Ichigo le piace. Tanto. Troppo. Ha paura che il sentimento tanto forte che prova possa opprimerlo e cerca sempre di tenerlo un po’ defilato, un po’ da parte. Ora però non le riesce affatto, la manovra. Non le riesce perché è il ragazzo stesso a spingerla a non trattenersi con il suo modo di fare provocante e Orihime si ritrova a sollevare il capo e sporgersi appena contro il viso bianco del compagno che non la bacia, limitandosi a puntare la fronte contro la sua.

«Sai, Principessa…» esordisce il ragazzo con la sua voce rauca e un po’ metallica e lei schiude lentamente le palpebre, pronta a chiedergli di non chiamarla così, perché non si ritiene affatto degna di essere definita una “principessa”.

«… ci sono ancora tante cose che non sai di me. E io ho una voglia pazza di fartele vedere tutte».

Sorride ancora una volta e questa volta è un sorriso che non è rassicurante ma non fa neanche paura. È insinuante e basta e Orihime può solo annuire rapita, mentre una vampata di calore minaccia di scioglierla da un istante all’altro.

Non dovrebbe andare così, dovrebbe controllarsi ma più il respiro del ragazzo si fa vicino al suo viso e più ogni fibra del suo corpo la costringe a lasciarsi andare, pena il rischio di spezzarsi sotto una tensione tanto forte.

E poi Ichigo la bacia ed è un bacio che le toglie il fiato perché le sue labbra umide si spingono contro la sua bocca e la schiudono rapide. È il suo sapore quello che sente sulla punta della lingua, Orihime non ha dubbi. È il suo odore quello che le invade i polmoni ora che ha il suo viso premuto contro e sono proprio le sue, quelle ciocche ribelli di capelli che si piegano sotto le dita. È il suo ragazzo quello che la sta abbracciando eppure è così strano… Che anche questo suo atteggiamento irrequieto sia una di quelle cose che ancora non conosce di lui?

Quegli occhi… quegli occhi bianchi e neri li ha già visti prima ma non riesce a concentrarsi, non riesce a fare chiarezza nella sua mente, la vicinanza improvvisa ed entusiasta del compagno la stordisce e concentra ogni particella della sua attenzione soltanto sulla sua bocca, sul modo in cui le morde piano le labbra, succhiandole e consumandole in un bacio che toglie il fiato. Si stacca all’improvviso da lei, con una mossa che Orihime giudicherebbe sadica se non fosse che non attribuirebbe mai una simile qualità al ragazzo, e la lascia ad anelare l’aria con le labbra schiuse e le guance rosse come pomodori maturi.

A questo punto potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa per spezzare la tensione fortissima, che li spinge tanto vicini e pare guidarli verso un’unica e tutt’altro che sgradevole conclusione, ma Ichigo si contenta di guardarla e bearsi di uno smarrimento che non può fare a meno di trovare dolce, per quanto lo definirebbe soprattutto e prima di tutto eccitante.

Si sente prudere le mani di un formicolio ansioso, vuole toccarla, stringerla, affondare tutte e dieci le dita nella carne morbida del suo corpo ma Orihime fa qualcosa, qualcosa che costringe la sua attenzione a deviare altrove, almeno per i successivi dieci secondi.

«La tua… giacca è tutta bagnata… Ichigo…».

Tace di nuovo, rendendosi conto che la sua nuova osservazione non rende affatto la situazione meno ambigua, lasciando in sospeso la considerazione che il compagno quell’indumento fradicio dovrebbe sfilarselo di dosso. Non è vero che non vorrebbe fare l’amore con lui ma in questo momento la pressione dei suoi istinti è decisamente troppo forte: teme di dimostrarsi vergognosamente entusiasta e impaziente di fronte a un Ichigo che di solito è così controllato e apparentemente pacato.

Almeno lui si sforza di farlo ma lei… lei è semplicemente troppo debole per sostenere fino in fondo la forza dei suoi stessi sentimenti.

«Perché non me la togli, allora?».

Contro ogni sua previsione, il ragazzo non sembra avere alcuna voglia di controllarsi e mantenere il solito contegno pudico e le afferra una mano, portandosela sul petto, lì dove lo shihakusho si apre. L’indice di Orihime indugia incerto sul bordo nero e solo dopo una lunga – e per lui insopportabile – esitazione si decide a sciogliere piano i lacci che legano i due lembi.

Nonostante la pelle irragionevolmente candida, Orihime conosce ogni muscolo e ogni rilievo di quel torso nudo che le si rivela di fronte agli occhi, mentre fa scivolare con impaccio la giacca bagnata giù dalle spalle del ragazzo. Gli sfiora inavvertitamente le braccia scoperte e lo vede contorcere le labbra in un sorriso impaziente, prima di scostarsi appena dalle sue mani e sbarazzarsi poi dell’indumento con un paio di mosse sprezzanti, lanciandolo nell’etere azzurro che li circonda senza troppo preoccuparsi di dove cadrà.

«Ti ho mai detto che mi piacciono le tue mani?» sibila insinuante, palpandole un polso fra le lunghe dita bianche e strappandole un singhiozzo sorpreso.

«Qualche… qualche volta…» replica Orihime e non riesce a staccare lo sguardo dalle sue labbra e dal modo devoto in cui s’incollano al palmo della mano, accarezzandolo un bacio avido dopo l’altro.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo più spesso…» mugugna scocciato contro la sua pelle e Orihime reprime a stento un sorriso divertito, perché Ichigo ha aggrottato assurdamente le sopracciglia e sembra avercela con qualcuno in particolare, qualcuno che lei non riesce a identificare.

Il sorriso svanisce però presto dal suo viso quando la bocca del ragazzo scende lungo la pelle tenera dell’interno del braccio, lambendola in una serie di carezze affamate che le strappano un fremito, che parte dalla nuca e attraversa veloce la colonna vertebrale, facendola rabbrividire violentemente. Il ragazzo se ne accorge ma non si ferma, anzi, fomentato dalla sua reazione prosegue nel suo cammino, fino a incontrare una delle due bretelline bianche del suo abito.

È un vestitino adorabile, proprio come lei. Così adorabile che non vede l’ora di toglierglielo di dosso, perché lo impiccia terribilmente. Ma è a quel punto che succede qualcosa di… strano. Sotto le sue labbra la trama del tessuto si disfa piano; prima è soltanto un filo sottile quello che si stacca come un serpentello, contorcendosi verso l’alto, e poi è tutta la bretellina che prende a scucirsi, una spira dopo l’altra, disperdendosi in minuti brandelli bianchi sopra le loro teste.

Orihime abbassa lo sguardo, osservando il fenomeno assurdo che si sta verificando di fronte ai suoi occhi e incrocia casualmente l’occhiata scocciata del ragazzo, che sta guardando i fili sottili con un misto di curiosità e impazienza. Le sorride – di nuovo quel sorriso provocante ed esageratamente largo – e a Orihime lo stomaco si stringe in una morsa fortissima che le toglie ogni volontà di replicare, in qualunque modo, a quello che sta succedendo.

Ichigo non commenta, non parla, si limita a riabbassare il capo e sfiorarle una spalla ma non risale lungo il collo, come la ragazza si aspetterebbe. La sua bocca, piuttosto, va in basso e raggiunge con una certa soddisfazione la curva piena del suo petto, schioccando un bacio proprio nel solco che divide i due seni. Sente la ragazza sussultare sotto le sue labbra e cingergli la testa in un abbraccio, che tradisce più impazienza di quanta lei non vorrebbe mostrare, e si prende il suo tempo, divertito dall’idea di mandarla in fibrillazione ma non troppo, giusto quel tanto da rendere il premio finale ancora più gustoso.

«Ichigo… cosa…!».

Orihime ci prova a parlare ma è costretta a zittirsi seduta stante quando le mani del ragazzo le abbrancano, letteralmente, i seni, stringendoli con un compiacimento che non viene per nulla dissimulato. Ci sprofonda letteralmente il viso in mezzo, strusciando guance e naso contro la sua pelle come un bambino affamato, gesto che le provoca tenerezza e imbarazzato compiacimento in egual misura. Il compagno è sempre così trattenuto quando si tratta di sfiorare il suo corpo, che sentire le sue dita affondare nella carne morbida con tanta veemenza è una sensazione del tutto nuova, così forte da farle venire le vertigini.

Ancora una volta a contatto delle sue labbra calde e voraci, il tessuto umido del vestito si disfa un filo dopo l’altro, gli rivela la pelle candida e liscia della ragazza e lo istiga a proseguire nei suoi baci, risalendo piano il rilievo del suo seno fino a scoprirle un’aureola rosa, per poi fermarsi bruscamente e prendere la strada della sua pancia.

Orihime trema, un po’ nervosa e un po’ divertita a quel contatto che le fa il solletico, mentre la bocca del ragazzo si poggia sul suo stomaco e al suo semplice tocco il vestito ricomincia a dissolversi. È un peccato che un abito così carino fluttui in pezzi disordinati sopra i loro corpi ma è anche uno spettacolo inedito, qualcosa che la incanta e soprattutto che non riesce a spiegarsi.

È anche piacevole, non lo può negare. È un piacere sottile che Ichigo non debba affannarsi attorno alle sue vesti ma che si facciano da parte semplicemente da sole, lasciandogli l’agio di continuare nella sua opera. Una risata singhiozzante le scappa dalle labbra schiuse quando un bacio caldo e impaziente le viene schioccato proprio al centro della pancia, lì dove c’è l’ombelico, e Orihime riporta immediatamente lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo, che sta fissando l’abito in brandelli con un divertimento un po’ diverso dal suo.

«Ma tu guarda… Non sapevo che anche tu avessi fantasie così… _interessanti_ …».

Il sibilo malizioso con cui Ichigo commenta quelle parole imbarazza profondamente la ragazza, che non fatica a sentirsi completamente colpevole di quello che le sta accadendo, peccato che non riesca a capire come possa un abito ubbidire al semplice comando della sua mente di non intralciare i movimenti del compagno.

«Veramente io non so neanche come… ci sono riuscita…» è il commento dispiaciuto che Orihime gli rivolge, non riuscendo a trovare una spiegazione giusta per quel fenomeno tanto astruso.

«Te l’ho già detto, Principessa, questo è il tuo mondo. Qui tutto va come piace a te…» replica il ragazzo, scocciato di dover rimarcare per l’ennesima volta quello che considera un dato di fatto più che assodato.

Prima ancora che possa rispondergli, si china nuovamente sul suo viso e la bacia ancora, un bacio accennato ma più che sufficiente a farla reagire, tanto che Orihime solleva le mani e gli accarezza piano le guance, cercando disperatamente di non farlo allontanare così velocemente dalla sua bocca. È un gioco sadico quello che sta giocando, un gioco che la costringe a rispondere e a tirar fuori una risolutezza che con Ichigo quasi le spiace avere. Però si sente stordita e confusa e l’unica cosa che serve a darle un po’ di sollievo è proprio la bocca del ragazzo.

Lo sente sorridere contro il suo volto e ricambiare il bacio una, due, tre volte, in una serie di schiocchi sempre più frementi, e poi staccarsi a fatica, giusto per aggiungere un particolare che ritiene fondamentale prima di continuare la loro “conversazione”.

« … tranne me ma non ti preoccupare. Ho tanta voglia di farti _tutto quello che ti piace_ ».

A questa esclamazione Orihime non può fare a meno di spostare lo sguardo in alto, quasi temendo che Ichigo possa leggerle le iridi ambrate, già velate d’impazienza, e scoprire tanti pensieri non esattamente ortodossi. È così che coglie con la coda dell’occhio un movimento sopra le loro teste, un brivido colorato che sta schiudendo appena le corolle dei fiori e rinverdendo in un guizzo i più teneri steli d’erba.

Non può distrarsi oltre, perché Ichigo la prende saldamente per i fianchi e se la spinge contro il corpo, afferrandole le gambe e allacciandosele in vita con una mossa che tradisce tutta la sua voglia nient’affatto modulata né compressa, come accade solitamente. Orihime non sa come reagire all’improvviso cambiamento del ragazzo. È abituata alla sua delicatezza e sta imparando ad adattarvisi ma è altrettanto vero che quel comportamento rude non le dispiace. Ama essere toccata da Ichigo e vorrebbe dimostrarglielo con la stessa decisione che sta usando adesso con lei, non foss’altro che teme di risultare indelicata o forse addirittura invadente.

Il ragazzo non pare sfiorato da tutti questi pensieri, perché spinge il naso nuovamente contro il suo seno e struscia la bocca sul tessuto sempre più sottile, lasciando che si sfasci fino a poter sfiorare con le labbra il capezzolo che l’abito tanto fastidiosamente nascondeva. Lo succhia piano, strappando un gemito sorpreso alla ragazza, e alza tutte e due le mani per tornare ad affondarle nei suoi seni pieni e morbidi.

Orihime è calda e così dolce che la prenderebbe a morsi fino a farla sanguinare ma non vuole farle male. È la sua Principessa ma quel cretino del suo Re neanche sa trattarla come si deve. Dovrebbe estenuarla, farla impazzire di piacere fino a farle gridare il loro nome a gran voce e invece quello parla di rispetto e di pudore… ma cosa sono tutti quegli orpelli di fronte al semplice piacere di sentire la sua schiena che si inarca e il suo corpo che si spinge contro la sua bocca, come fa ora?

Cosa gliene frega di quello che sta bene o non sta bene fare quando l’unica cosa che fa veramente bene sono le mani di Orihime che gli scorrono sulle spalle e lo accarezzano rassicuranti, strappandogli più di un brivido?

Perché mai dovrebbe sporcarla se gli basta usare la sua bocca nelle maniera giusta per farli divertire entrambi così tanto? È maleducazione trascurare quel corpo che pare fatto apposta per buttarci le mani sopra e toccarlo, fin quasi a consumarlo. E se non lo consuma è perché di lei ha bisogno e ne ha bisogno tutta intera.

Ah, ma sul suo seno sarebbe anche disposto a morirci di sete pur di non staccarsene mai più e Orihime geme ancora, stavolta un lamento che si blocca fra le labbra strette, perché la vergogna è ancora troppa per dimostrare in maniera sfacciata quello che sta provando.

Le labbra di Ichigo bruciano sulla sua pelle fresca, incendiano ogni terminazione nervosa in una corrente elettrica sottile e devastante, e la sua lingua – quella lingua blu così strana – le lambisce il seno una lappata avida dopo l’altra. Orihime non riesce a staccare lo sguardo da quei movimenti frenetici, l’unico gesto che è capace di compiere è conficcare le dita in profondità fra le ciocche di ispidi capelli bianchi del ragazzo, pregando che non smetta all’improvviso.

Ma è proprio quello che lui fa, quasi seguendo l’onda del suo pensiero. Si stacca appena e fissa deliziato l’espressione di piacere sofferente che le deforma i tratti tondi e morbidi del viso, prima di decidersi a parlarle.

«Che mi dici, Principessa? Ti piace?».

Orihime si prende qualche istante per rifiatare e soprattutto trovare il coraggio di replicare a quella domanda insinuante. Non c’è abituata, solitamente tutto ciò che Ichigo si limita a chiederle verte attorno alla domanda fondamentale «ti sto facendo male?» o «devo smettere?».

Annuisce prima, molto piano, senza staccare un secondo lo sguardo da quello delle iridi bianche del ragazzo, e poi risponde: «Sì… mi… mi piace…».

«Oh, allora posso fare anche di meglio…» sorride il compagno con fare sornione.

«Non è difficile, sai… Tu mi fai venire un mucchio d’idee… Per esempio, le tue tette mi ispirano un sacco. Sono bellissime, te l’ho mai detto?» continua sicuro, sollevando una mano e sfiorandole il contorno più scuro di un capezzolo, prima di afferrarlo fra le dita e tirarlo appena, quel tanto da farla sussultare sotto il suo tocco.

«Sì… più… più o meno…» si limita a replicare Orihime e stringe inconsciamente le dita attorno alla nuca del ragazzo, vergognandosi di dover ammettere che un po’ le dispiace che Ichigo sia normalmente così reticente su certi argomenti.

«Più o meno non va affatto bene…» commenta il ragazzo scocciato e si china nuovamente su di lei, la lingua blu che spunta fra le labbra pallide e la accarezza piano, strappandole un sospiro d’anticipazione, prima che la sua bocca torni ad avventarsi nuovamente sul suo petto, sull’altro seno questa volta.

Orihime lo sfiora piano, delinea la linea dritta delle spalle in punta di dita e cerca di modulare l’affanno mentre il compagno si dedica con tanta amorevole foga a circuire la carne morbida dei suoi seni fino a farle venire la pelle d’oca. È un calore sottile quello che si diffonde insieme al sangue nelle vene e in qualche maniera effonde fuori dai loro corpi, tingendo il cielo di lievi riflessi aranciati e riscaldando l’aria prima fresca e primaverile di quel mondo tutto al contrario che il ragazzo insiste a definire il “mondo di Orihime”. Lo sente strusciare con impazienza fra le sue cosce e maledice il fatto di indossare soltanto un vestito così leggero, perché avverte nettamente ogni suo movimento e quella combinazione fra la sua bocca che la bacia e la frizione continua contro il suo ventre è decisamente esasperante.

E poi Ichigo solleva una mano, un po’ a malincuore, afferrando il polso di Orihime e dirigendo una delle sue mani lungo il fianco fino a farle carezzare la sua pancia. Avverte il suo tocco esitare un istante, prima che il palmo si distenda completamente contro i suoi muscoli e assecondi la sua richiesta di carezze. Non gli basta, però, che una mano di Orihime lo tocchi distrattamente.

Le afferra anche l’altra mano e la stringe piano per i polsi, staccandosi appena dal suo petto e mormorandole con il tono più sornione che possiede: «Che dici, Principessa, ti va di darmi una mano?».

Contro ogni sua aspettativa, la ragazza intende quasi subito il vero significato nascosto dietro le sue parole, forse per colpa della situazione già tesa che c’è fra loro o forse perché – in quel luogo lì – ogni sensazione e ogni impulso sembra arrivarle chiaro al cervello, senza alcuna mediazione e senza nessuna possibilità di sfuggirvi.

«Se… se ti fa piacere…».

«Oh, non solo mi fa piacere ma mi eccita da pazzi la sola idea! Non trattenerti, fammi vedere quanto sei brava» sibila compiaciuto il ragazzo e fa scivolare entrambe le mani della compagna oltre l’orlo degli hakama, il cui datejime è stato poco prima previdentemente allentato.

Orihime arrossisce, di un colore così brillante che si riflette persino nel polline che galleggia sopra le loro teste, e poi stringe le labbra in una smorfia concentrata, decisa a non dimostrarsi da meno delle aspettative del suo ragazzo. Vorrebbe restituirgli almeno una parte di tutto il piacere che le sta dando e se le si offre la possibilità, è disposta anche ad abbattere un po’ di tutto quel pudore che la frena. Ciò non le impedisce di rabbrividire appena quando si ritrova a sfiorare Ichigo e percepire tutta l’eccitazione che lo tende vistosamente.

Accarezza incerta la sua pelle, avvertendo le mani del ragazzo poggiarsi a coppa sulle sue e costringere i suoi palmi a premere con più forza, nonostante Orihime tema di fargli male. Ma il sibilo soddisfatto che Ichigo le indirizza quando avverte le sue dita chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione e stringerlo in una frizione appena accennata, le rivela che tutto gli sta causando fuorché dolore.

«Perfetto, Principessa, proprio così! Più stringi forte e più ci divertiamo» esclama compiaciuto, afferrandola strettamente per i fianchi e chinandosi a baciarle la pelle tenera del collo.

La ragazza sospira, rinfrancata dal fatto che Ichigo le stia spiegando tutte queste cose con tale… dovizia di dettagli. È imbarazzante, è vero, ma per una volta non si costringe all’immobilità per paura di far qualcosa che il ragazzo potrebbe non gradire. Questa volta è Ichigo stesso che le chiede di muoversi, di andargli incontro, in modi che neanche sospettava potesse immaginare. È anche vero che è passato troppo poco tempo dalla prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore. Si ritrovano insieme sempre così impacciati in quei momenti, senza ben sapere cosa fare e sempre con la paura di dimostrarsi sfacciati se osano rivelare all’altro tutto ciò che passa loro per la testa. E adesso arriva quest’improvvisa eloquenza, una sfacciataggine che solitamente Ichigo dimostra soltanto in battaglia, quando fronteggia i suoi più acerrimi nemici, e che mette totalmente da parte quando si tratta di stare insieme a lei.

«Adorabile…» lo sente sussurrare in un soffio caldo contro il suo orecchio, mentre si spinge nelle sue mani, strusciandosi con tutto l’entusiasmo che riesce a metterci. Adora le mani lisce minute di Orihime, sono così leggere e sottili che potrebbero farlo morire d’impazienza da un istante all’altro. Ogni volta che i suoi polpastrelli sfregano e stringono con più forza è una scarica elettrica quella che lo attraversa, un impeto d’adrenalina che lo spinge a muoversi contro il corpo della ragazza con ancora più entusiasmo, a toccarla, palparla e carezzarla in ogni singola e morbida piega del suo abito, ormai ridotto in brandelli sempre più sottili che lasciano ben poco alla sua fervida fantasia.

È seguendo la fame insaziabile che gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca che torna a chinarsi sul suo seno e succhiarlo avidamente, strappando sospiri sempre più grossi alla ragazza. Il petto prosperoso di Orihime si alza e si abbassa freneticamente, andando piacevolmente incontro alla sua bocca, mentre le sue mani le sfiorano la pancia, scendono lungo le cosce e le pizzicano piano, indugiano contro il suo inguine senza tuttavia concederle soddisfazione.

È quando la ragazza ingoia un altro gemito impaziente che Ichigo decide di fare davvero sul serio e si scioglie lentamente dalla presa deliziosa delle sue mani per lasciar scivolare la bocca più in basso.

Un bacio sullo stomaco e poi un altro ancora sulla pancia, gli ci vuole poco a superare l’ombelico e sfiorare in punta di labbra i riccioli chiari del suo pube, strappandole quello che dovrebbe essere un lamento sorpreso. Orihime si puntella sui gomiti, sollevando appena il capo nel tentativo di osservare i movimenti del ragazzo e forse anche fermarlo, perché non c’è certo bisogno che si spinga così in là soltanto per lei, insomma, stavano andando benissimo come erano prima…

«Ahn…».

Il gemito compiaciuto che le scivola impetuoso fuori dalla gola quando Ichigo appoggia le labbra fra le sue cosce in un primo, caldissimo bacio, manda però all’aria ogni intento di fermarlo. Orihime si rende conto di non avere affatto la voglia di resistergli e, soprattutto, il ragazzo pare essere davvero fomentato dal modo in cui la sua voce si contorce per effetto del suo tocco.

Comincia ad accarezzarla piano, in punta di lingua, frugando fra le pieghe calde e umide della sua carne morbida, il cui sapore lo inebria al punto da dargli alla testa. Se la mangerebbe seduta stante e, seguendo quel pensiero, le allarga piano le gambe, spingendo ancora di più la bocca contro la sua pelle, e spalanca le labbra, afferrando il suo clitoride fra i denti e cominciando a succhiarlo voracemente. Orihime è rossa in viso, a dir poco violetta, talmente concentrata a percepire le mosse del ragazzo con esasperante nettezza da dimenticarsi persino di respirare. Le fa il solletico quella lingua bollente e curiosa che esplora ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle senza lasciarle neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato ma, soprattutto, la fa tremare fino al midollo di un piacere che non è affatto fugace né facilmente sostenibile.

È già difficile fare normalmente l’amore con lui mantenendo il contatto con la realtà. In questo caso perdere il controllo è l’unica scelta che le resta per non impazzire, perché è semplicemente _troppo_ quello che prova mentre Ichigo si spinge più in fondo, penetrandola in un bacio che le infiamma il ventre in un’unica, devastante vampata di calore. Si morde un polso con forza, nel tentativo di non fare rumore perché persino il suono delle lappate profonde e insistenti che le dedica contribuisce a eccitarla ancor più di quanto già non abbiano fatto le sue mosse. Lo sente forzare piano la resistenza dei suoi muscoli, sciogliere ogni tensione si ritrovi davanti e costringerla ad assecondare come può i suoi baci.

Ma fare l’amore con la bocca di Ichigo è decisamente troppo e alla fine Orihime è costretta a respirare e tirar fuori un lamento così stridulo e compiaciuto che il ragazzo spinge con ancora più forza la lingua in quell’apertura umida e calda, affondando le dita nelle sue cosce perché non si sottragga proprio ora alle sue carezze. La voce della ragazza lo fa impazzire, è ormai preda di un’esaltazione che non ha affatto voglia di gestire e, fosse stato per lui, se la sarebbe già presa qualche minuto prima ma vuole farla impazzire, _la sua principessa_. Vuole farle tutte quelle cose che il suo Re pensa e pensa maledettamente bene ma non si permette neanche di chiederle. Vuole sentirla tremare sotto i suoi tocchi e i suoi assalti, proprio come sta facendo ora, e strapparle tutti i gemiti che può, fino a rompersi i timpani, se necessario.

Orihime, le iridi velate da un’eccitazione sempre più forte, socchiude appena le palpebre, rendendosi conto soltanto adesso di come il panorama attorno a lei sia drasticamente cambiato. La volta celeste che li circonda non è più azzurra ma di un arancione acceso come quello del cielo al tramonto. E poi solleva lo sguardo e si accorge di come il prato sopra di lei sia diventato un tripudio di colori accesi e vivaci. Rose, orchidee, lillà, margherite, nontiscordardimé e centinaia di altri fiori si sono schiusi completamente e mostrano le loro corolle in mezzo a steli d’erba verde smeraldo, emettendo un polline sottile e chiaro che, come neve, galleggia sopra le loro teste mischiandosi ai brandelli floreali del suo abitino ormai totalmente disfatto.

A Orihime viene quasi da piangere per quanto intenso è il piacere che sta provando e un singhiozzo estenuato rotola fuori dalle sue labbra schiuse mentre Ichigo le regala una lappata più profonda delle altre, penetrandola così a fondo da far crollare anche l’ultimo residuo di pudore che le rimane. Ma è proprio quando le sembra di intravedere il culmine di quelle carezze umide e insistenti, che il ragazzo si stacca da lei all’improvviso.

Riemerge fra le sue gambe, leccandosi le labbra soddisfatto e rimirando il più a lungo possibile lo spettacolo di Orihime, completamente nuda, che respira affannata, rivolgendogli un’occhiata interrogativa e anche più impaziente di quanto non vorrebbe dietro le palpebre appena schiuse. È così adorabile che semplicemente non ha voglia di prolungare ancora la sua dolce tortura. Se la vuole prendere e basta, è questo il desiderio più forte e impetuoso che prova, è questo che la sua erezione gli chiede, così tesa e compressa sotto gli hakama da fare addirittura male.

Sfascia con una rapidità fremente il nodo che lega il datejime nero, senza preoccuparsi di svelarsi completamente nudo di fronte agli occhi della ragazza che però, diversamente dal solito, non si copre il viso con le mani, né devia lo sguardo… non completamente, per lo meno. È che Ichigo le piace, tantissimo, e nel mondo in cui si trova a fluttuare ora, in mezzo a quella pioggia di candido e soffice polline che forse le sta dando alla testa, Orihime sente di poter lasciare da parte un altro po’ del suo pudore e ascoltare semplicemente il suo corpo anelante e il modo in cui desidera in maniera sempre più lacerante il contatto con il suo ragazzo.

Rabbrividisce d’anticipazione quando finalmente si china su di lei e struscia i fianchi contro la pelle tenera e sensibile delle sue cosce. La afferra saldamente, famelico, stringendosela contro il petto e lasciando che allacci le gambe attorno alla sua vita, prima di affondare il viso contro il suo collo e strusciarlo piano. Orihime si aggrappa alle sue spalle e sussulta di piacere, mordendosi un labbro quando lo sente premere contro la sua apertura già schiusa, stuzzicandola con la punta della sua erezione e rimandando ancora una volta l’unica conclusione davvero desiderabile. La ragazza si contorce in uno spasmo d’impazienza, contraendo ogni muscolo possibile nel tentativo di catturare qualcosa che continua a sfuggirle con dispettoso divertimento, e soltanto quando Ichigo avverte il suo seno premere con forza contro il suo petto e i suoi capezzoli solleticargli la pelle bianca e sudata, si decide a porre fine a dei preliminari che stanno diventando estenuanti persino per lui.

La tiene forte per i fianchi e la penetra in una sola, fluida spinta, strappandole un lamento un po’ per il dolore di quella mossa improvvisa e un po’, soprattutto, per la sorpresa. Orihime inarca la schiena mentre la mano di Ichigo percorre la sua spina dorsale, su e giù, su e giù, più e più volte, beandosi del calore esasperante del suo corpo e del piacere che gli dà trovarsi intrappolato a quel modo fra le sue gambe.

«Tu mi farai morire… Principessa…» sussurra, la bocca premuta contro il suo orecchio e sente Orihime agitarsi in risposta alle sue parole e poi aggrapparsi con più forza alle sue spalle, prima di riprendere fiato e provare a parlare.

«Io non voglio ucciderti… Ichigo…».

«Mmh… E se io volessi farmi ammazzare?» replica il ragazzo in un soffio e si volta verso di lei, incrociando lo sguardo smarrito di un paio di enormi e bellissimi occhi ambrati. Si avvicina alla sua bocca ma non la bacia, limitandosi a premere le labbra contro le sue e a sentirla fremere forte sotto il suo tocco, prima di assestarle una spinta impaziente. Orihime singhiozza appena sulla sua bocca e lui si china in avanti, abbandonando quella posa inginocchiata per avere più agio di muoversi dentro e contro di lei, finché non si ritrovano distesi sul nulla.

È una sensazione stranissima ma il ragazzo non ci si sofferma neanche per un secondo, impegnato com’è a gustarsi ogni centimetro del corpo morbido e accaldato di Orihime contro il suo. Fa scorrere le mani verso l’alto, fino ad aggrapparsi alla vita della ragazza, e poi comincia a spingere di nuovo, un affondo prepotente dopo l’altro. Le sue mosse sono sicure e fluide, perché non si sta trattenendo per nulla, assecondando in tutto e per tutto il suo istinto e il modo in cui il corpo della ragazza lo avvolge, una contrazione violenta dopo l’altra.

Orihime pare fatta apposta per accoglierlo, così liscia e morbida, come velluto, e umida e calda, spaventosamente calda, tanto calda da farlo bruciare letteralmente di piacere. E lui non vuole perdersi una sola frizione contro quelle pareti strette e contratte che con tanta devozione lo circondano, al punto che le afferra entrambe le natiche fra le mani, i palmi ben aperti e le dita affondate all’inverosimile nei suoi muscoli sudati. Ha così la possibilità di dirigere le sue spinte con più precisione e strapparle ben più di qualche sussulto, mentre la penetra a un ritmo che si fa di secondo in secondo meno cadenzato e più impaziente.

Orihime inarca la schiena, accogliendo l’ennesimo assalto entusiasta con quel poco di lucidità che le resta. Ha i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe completamente indolenziti ma non abbandona la presa, stringendosi ancora di più al corpo del ragazzo, gratificata da quelle spinte profonde che la fanno letteralmente tremare di gioia.

«Ah!».

Il gemito acuto che sfugge dalle sue labbra nasce dalla sorpresa che prova quando si sente distintamente pizzicare una natica da un paio di dita alquanto irriverenti.

«Principessa, hai proprio un gran culo… Mmh…» commenta Ichigo, divertito dall’imbarazzo improvviso della ragazza, persino in una situazione tanto compromessa. La sua voce, però, suona alterata dallo sforzo e dall’eccitazione e sa perfettamente che persino la sua resistenza sta per avere fine. C’è ancora qualcosa che manca, tuttavia.

«Su, non trattenerti… fammi sentire un po’ la tua bella voce…» sospira estenuato, deponendole una serie di baci impazienti lungo il collo.

Orihime apre piano la bocca, ancora incerta fra l’idea di richiamare il ragazzo per l’imbarazzante complimento di poco prima e quella di assecondare la sua richiesta, e alla fine opta per una via di mezzo, sfruttando l’ultima goccia di buon senso che ancora le resta in corpo.

«Ichigo… però… non c’è bisogno di… dire certe cose…».

Inspira profondamente, inghiottendo un sospiro esaltato, e sente Ichigo ridacchiare contro la pelle e tremarle dentro, movimento che le provoca non pochi brividi.

«E perché no? Tu mi piaci così tanto…» esclama il ragazzo, schioccandole un bacio umido e impaziente sulla guancia.

Orihime appoggia la tempia contro il suo viso, imbarazzata, e socchiude le labbra mentre il primo gemito più forte degli altri si stacca dalla sua bocca, incontrando tutto l’apprezzamento del compagno. Aumenta la forza delle sue spinte, ormai letteralmente incastrato fra le sue cosce morbide, e sembra intenzionato a prolungare il più a lungo possibile quella che non è altro che una piacevolissima agonia.

La sua Principessa è stretta fra le sue braccia, la sua carne liscia è lì sotto le sue mani e il suo ventre umido continua a chiamarlo, un affondo dopo l’altro, al punto che vorrebbe confondersi in lei fino a perdere ogni ragione e ogni limite. Le copre la bocca in un bacio fremente, intrappolando i suoi gemiti sottili e sempre più acuti, e Orihime socchiude appena gli occhi. La vista è sfocata e ormai galleggiano in un mondo verde e arancione punteggiato di mille macchie brillanti, avvolti in un turbine di petali e polline che confonde ancor più i contorni delle cose.

È soltanto quando cattura con la coda dell’occhio lo sguardo di Ichigo concentrato sul suo corpo che ricorda finalmente dove ha visto quegli occhi bianchi e neri e quella pelle candida come la neve. Perché lei conosce quella condizione di Ichigo, è una parte di lui che ha già incontrato, sebbene in tutt’altra situazione. È buffo che ora non riesca a provare paura per questa consapevolezza, forse perché ama troppo il ragazzo o forse perché lì fra le sue braccia si sente più al sicuro di quanto non avrebbe mai creduto.

Gli accarezza piano le scapole, lasciando vagare le dita lungo la sua schiena larga, curva e sudata per lo sforzo che sta compiendo, e lo sente fremere sotto le sue dita e staccarsi dalla sua bocca, restando a guardarla.

«Ti sei ricordata… di me… eh… Principessa…?» sussurra affannato, premendo la fronte contro la sua.

Orihime si lascia sfuggire un gemito, prima di inspirare profondamente e buttar fuori la risposta in un sol fiato.

«Sì…».

«E allora vedi di… non dimenticartene più…».

Si struscia contro la sua pancia, senza darle il tempo di rispondere, e le fa roteare il bacino, strappandole un lamento acuto e turbato, prima di affondare dentro di lei nell’ultima e più violenta delle sue spinte. Orihime strizza le palpebre e inarca la schiena, assecondando la contrazione fortissima che le strappa via l’ultimo brandello di lucidità, mentre Ichigo le viene dentro con un gemito roco e prepotente.

È un attimo e poi le sembra di affondare nell’acqua azzurra e verde che li sovrasta e che ora non è più fresca ma calda fino al punto da ribollire e l’ultima cosa che vede, prima che l’oblio l’assalga, sono un paio di occhi neri e bianchi che le lanciano un’occhiata di stanca soddisfazione.

« _Non… dimenticare…_ ».

La frase le rimbomba ancora nella testa quando Orihime si risveglia ma questa volta attorno a lei non c’è il nulla bensì quattro solide pareti, un pavimento e un soffitto. Giace di fianco su un materasso fresco, avvolta da lenzuola sfatte e ancora umide e il suo viso è premuto contro il corpo del suo ragazzo, innaturalmente caldo e sudato per essere a riposo già da un paio d’ore.

Anche il suo corpo è caldo, a dir poco febbricitante, a testimonianza che davvero ciò che le è accaduto non è stato un semplice sogno, perché non è possibile che un sogno si ripercuota fino a quel punto su di lei, fino al punto da lasciarle addosso un senso di sfatto appagamento, la cui natura è difficile fraintendere.

Non si muove, timorosa di risvegliare il compagno, nonostante abbia il fiatone e la necessità di riprendere rumorosamente fiato sia forte, ma ogni sua remora viene abbattuta dal movimento agitato che compie il ragazzo, stringendosela istintivamente contro.

Solleva lo sguardo e incrocia l’occhiata altrettanto stravolta di un paio di occhi castani che persino nelle tenebre fitte della stanza distingue perfettamente la sfumatura colpevole che li vela.

Il punto è che Ichigo ha sentito ogni cosa, ha percepito ogni singola emozione, visto ogni singolo gesto compiuto da quell’altro se stesso dentro il… mondo interiore di Orihime. Ha sempre insistito così tanto perché si dessero da fare, perché «un Re stupido come te non può trattare la Principessa come se fosse fatta di fottuto cristallo», lo ha sempre e continuamente tormentato pur di convincerlo a farle di tutto e il contrario di tutto e resistergli, soprattutto in certi momenti alquanto piacevoli, non è stato affatto semplice.

E adesso… _questo_.

Ha visto come ha reagito Orihime, non può del tutto negare l’esultanza del suo bianco inquilino ma non vuole assolutamente dargli ragione. Non è un codardo ma non ha mai voluto forzare la ragazza, preferendo piuttosto aspettare che fosse lei a dirgli quando era pronta. Forse… forse ha aspettato un po’ troppo ma non c’era bisogno di agire alle sue spalle in maniera tanto subdola e insinuarsi dentro la sua testa e il suo cuore approfittando della loro vicinanza e dell’inevitabile vulnerabilità che li assale subito dopo aver fatto l’amore.

Sì, magari… magari potrebbe darsi una mossa e provare a _proporre_ , la prossima volta che si ritroveranno assieme, però… però non aveva alcun bisogno di esempi pratici, ecco!

Orihime sta ricambiando il suo sguardo e tace, forse in attesa di una sua risposta e Ichigo non può fare altro che aprire la bocca e cercare di spiegarsi senza che sembri come se non avesse neanche il controllo sui suoi istinti più forti e radicati, anche se, nei fatti, è proprio ciò che è appena accaduto.

«Orihime… Io non vol…».

Orihime però solleva un braccio, leggera e veloce, e appoggia delicatamente due dita sulle sue labbra, fermandolo. Non vuole che continui, sa che probabilmente sta cercando di scusarsi per quello che le è successo e non desidera che lo faccia. In qualche maniera rischierebbe di rovinare tutto ciò che ha provato a dirle usando quella strada, beh… decisamente inusuale. Franerebbe tutto in pezzi, il piacere immenso, che ha provato nel sentirsi tanto vicina a lui senza alcuna barriera di pudore o buon senso a dividerli, diventerebbe una colpa e quella frase – la richiesta di non dimenticare – si trasformerebbe in una tentazione da non seguire.

Basta che Ichigo insista un po’ – lei non lo fermerebbe – e tutto si trasformerebbe, assumendo un aspetto decisamente sporco e sbagliato.

Ichigo però non lo fa. Non insiste, non subito per lo meno. Si limita a osservare con stupore l’espressione determinata sul volto della ragazza per capire che non sta male, non si sente offesa né insozzata da quello che le ha fatto quella parte di lui che sta continuando a esultare contenta dentro la sua testa.

Il ragazzo scuote un po’ la testa, come per metterlo a tacere, e poi stringe lievemente il polso della compagna, scostando la mano e ricambiando il suo sguardo ambrato.

«Davvero… davvero ti è piaciuto?».

È stupido farle una domanda del genere ma è talmente incredulo dall’evidenza che lo ha travolto, che ancora deve elaborare lo stupore.

«Beh… s… sì…» annuisce Orihime timidamente, senza tuttavia distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso.

«Allora… allora me lo… ricorderò per la… prossima volta…» chiosa il ragazzo, cercando di darsi un tono ma fallendo miseramente, per quanto incerta suona la sua voce.

Non credeva che la ragazza potesse avere certe esigenze tanto forti quanto… quanto le ha lui. Forse è costretto a dare almeno un po’ di ragione al suo bianco inquilino: lui e Orihime devono imparare a _conoscersi_ meglio e mettere da parte tanti scrupoli non sarebbe poi una scelta così sbagliata.

«Quando… quando vuoi…» si limita a sussurrare la ragazza, affondando il viso contro il suo collo, e Ichigo le risponde, chinandosi su di lei e schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia, quasi a rassicurarla che non ha fatto nulla di male a dimostrarsi così… diretta.

Socchiude gli occhi, conscio che non si riaddormenterà tanto presto: prima c’è un certo bastardo bianco con cui deve assolutamente andare a fare i conti per ricordargli chi, fra loro due, è il vero _Re_.


End file.
